Reunited at Last
by CatGoode
Summary: Gallagher are visting Blackthorne, but don't think that means it the same old story. No because Josh is back, attending Blackthorne, and determinded to win Cammie over. But there is something in his way or someone should I say? However while at Blackthorne the Gallagher Girls will discover the deepest, darkest secret of the CIA.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer- I do not own Gallagher Girls or the Gallagher Academy books - Ally Carter does._

**Chapter 1 – Reunited At Last**

**Cammie's POV  
**  
The rain was crying with me and the water washing away the soil. I knew, that's for sure, my heart would never mend. I ran back to my home, feeling the tears running down my face, ruined my makeup, I know Macey would be disappointed with me but at that very moment, I didn't care.

When I went back to my home, The Gallagher Academy, my best friends, Bex, Macey and Liz were waiting for me, in our dormroom. They looked at me worried. I said, "Guys, there's nothing to worry about." I looked them in the eye. "Mr Solomon will be waiting for us to go to Blackthorne." They all nodded, and got up to start packing.

* * *

I went to the bathroom, looked into the mirror, then began washing my face. This time, I didn't put on makeup. I simply looked at the mirror, looking at my true self.

I saw a person with pale skin and dark blue eyes, almost brown-ish, filled with emotions. In those eyes, I saw happiness, anxiousness, worries. With light brown hair that seemed like soft waves... I rarely put on makeup, unless Macey made me.

I went out of our dorm room and ran outside to where, the rest of the sophomore class was, Bex, Liz, Macey (who recently had been moved up a couple of grades), Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee, Tina Walters, Courtney Bauer, Eva Alvarez and Mick Morrison. And of course Mr Solomon who was talking in a low voice to them.

"Cameron Morgan! Where have you been?" Mr Solomon yelled.  
"No where, sir." I said, with a glum look on my face.  
"You won't be allowed to waltz around to classes when you get to Blackthorne." He added.

"Yes I understand." I replied.

As soon as I a had mumbled those words, I heard a faint sound of a helicopter getting closer and I knew it was time…

**A/N; Please review and I will love you forever promise! By the way I took my other story down because I didn't like it. And yeah PLEASE REVIEW! ;D And in the next few chapters there will be Jammie and Zammie moments trust me ;) leave me a review and tell me if you like Jammie or Zammie better.**

**-Much Love , Cat xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Gallagher Girls or the Gallagher Academy Books Ally Carter does._

**Chapter 2 – Reunited at Last**

Sitting in the sophomore commons, I knew she was coming. Soon. But she didn't know I was here...

Zach was sitting across from me, with a smug stupid smirk on his face, but then he got up and strolled over to me.

"What's up Jimmy?" he questioned.

"It's Josh, dumbass." I replied.

"I know that, but I have something serious to discuss with you, so follow me," he continued. Unwillingly I got up and followed as soon as we were in the hall I was backed up against a wall.

"Look if you ever go near Cammie, I swear to god I will chop your head right off your fucking shoulders." He threatened.

"What makes you think I will go near her?" I replied. Zach loosen his grip and I slid under his arm and walked away.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Sitting in the chopper I knew I wasn't excited, to see him again. After the way he left me at Gallagher with that kiss, I knew things weren't over between us.

"Someone's looks down in the dumps," Macey looked at me confused. "I thought you and Zach ended on good terms?"

"Not exactly," I replied but I didn't want to go into further detail with Mr Solomon in the chopper with us. I shot Macey a look that said 'I will explain later' and she nodded.

"Alright, Ladies!" Mr Solomon called out and clapped his hands.

"Aaaaaah!" cried Bex she had been asleep most of the journey and snoring loudly too.

"Calm down Rebecca," Mr Solomon said calmly, and Bex gave him the Baxter death stare.

"Soon we will be at Blackthorne, and I have a special plan for our entrance there, you will be disguised as members of their school, Blackthorne Boys." He explained.

"But sir," interrupted Anna Fetterman, "we don't have any costumes?"

"I think you'll find Ms Fetterman, we do." And he pointed to the black sack next to him. And he started to hand out Blackthorne uniforms and wigs.

**[A/N Thank you so much to the people who reviewed it means so much to me to know that people are reading and enjoying my stories!:D]**

**Love y'all, Cat xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Gallagher Girls or the Gallagher Academy Books- Ally Carter does._

**Chapter 3 – Reunited At Last**

**Cammie's POV**

I could feel my stomach churning as I changed into the Blackthorne uniform; however I was amused by Macey who was looking at it in disgust. It consisted of black straight leg trousers, black blazer with red ribbing and the school crest on the top pocket, a white shirt and black and red striped tie.

"Um sir," said Tina Walters "I don't mean to burst your bubble but how are we going to… you know… conceal our breasts…?" she turned bright red.

"Yes that Ms Walters is a good question," began Mr Solomon "here wrap this around the area in question." he handed her a big roll of cloth and turned around again.

So everyone began 'wrapping their boobs' and I just sat there hoping that when we landed I wouldn't see or be near Zach.

"Cammie," asked Liz, (who had now become a red headed boy called Jeremy) "are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine don't worry about me." I said with smile.

"Ok show time ladies, the boys are just about to start eating their evening meal so it's our time to shine!" said Mr Solomon as the copter slow began a descent down on to the playing fields of the 'Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys'.

"However, this is a test for the boys, they think you are new students, not girls." Mr Solomon added.

I fixed my wig and walked towards the building which I can only describe as looking like a prison.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

We knew they were coming thanks to Jonas hacking in to the schools mainframe, and we knew they were coming tonight but also were some new boys were arriving. In the Sophomore class. Their names were Samuel Johnson, Jeremy Greengrass, Max Davis, Benjamin Moore, Gabriel Wong, Mason Martinez, Ethan Adams, Justin Campbell, Brandon Turner and Aiden King.

I looked at my roommates and saw the look of anticipation on their faces they were ready for this.

**[A/N Thanks for reading Gals! I will probably be able to post another chappie tonight if I get enough reviews so don't forget!;)]**

**Love y'all - Cat xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Gallagher Girls or the Gallagher Academy Books_

_The Girls Cover Names are intilally made up and I just used common names._

**_[A/N; Thank you so much to Guest, no name xx and XxCandyygirlxX for reviewing it means to much to me to know you are reading and enjoying my stories!:)]_**

**Chapter 4 – Reunited At Last**

**Cammie's POV**

As we walked to toward the prison like building my stomach was doing flips inside of me, I knew this was our biggest mission yet, to be accepted as boys, by boys.

"Bex," I began but was cut of by Mr Solomon, who was disguised as well to stop people from recognising him.

"Now Ladies!" he began "no talking unless you are using your male voice. Anyway, here we are time to begin." He whispered "Kim, Courtney and Anna, you will be freshmen seeing as you are the young looking 'boys' of this group. Macey, Bex, Cammie and Liz, you are the sophomores, and Tina, Mick and Eva, you are being juniors. Now you will stay in your disguises until tomorrow morning when you will reveal yourselves to be girls, however you will be rooming with the boys and try to be as covert as possible, understand? Good." He explained and before anyone could say a word he was opening the doors to the Blackthorne Institute.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

Dr Steve stood up the platform and began talking in to microphone.

"Now Gentlemen I have some information for you," he began, and everyone fell silent, "the girls from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women where meant to be arriving tonight but were delayed by troubled travel arrangements."

Most of the boys sighed, including me, I needed to see Cammie.

"However, the new students will be starting tonight as planned, and here they are we turned round to see 10 guys standing at the back of the Dining Hall. They didn't look very muscular but they all carried the same smirk, like Zach's. God I hate Zach.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

The new boys move down from the steps at the back of the hall and were all copying me by smirking! However none of them seemed a real threat to be honest… They moved up the front of the hall and started introducing themselves. Firstly a really skinny guy with ginger hair stood up.

"Um, hey," he said in a really deep voice, "my names Jeremy Greengrass, I'm a sophomore and on the research track." And then he stepped down, I guess he and Jonas should start talking about organic poisons or something… The two other Freshmen introduced themselves. Then it was the sophomores turn.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

My hands were extremely clammy and I shot Bex I worrying look as if to say 'do you think they're buying it?' she just nodded and got ready to stand up to the microphone, however I couldn't help but giggle because she had extra padding on, to make her seem more muscular. Finally the 'freshmen' finished and it was our turn. First it was Bex. And she began, "Hey, my name's Aiden King, I'm a sophomore," I could tell she was looking at Grant, "and I'm on the Cov Ops track." And then she stepped down. _Smooth_ I thought. Now it's my turn.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

After Aiden or whatever his name was had finished and another boy stood up. He was semi-muscular with dark brown hair. However there was sometime about him that reminded me of Cammie. Maybe it was the way he presented himself I don't know but there was something.

"Hello," he began "my names Max Davis and I'm a sophomore on the Cov Ops track." he said and stepped down. The others introduced themselves and it seems to whiz by in a flash. However seeing as this was the first day of a new semester the dorms were re-arranged. And the teachers began handing out pieces of paper with the dorms on. But the only part I was interested on was the sophomore dorms. 'Please no Zach' I begged inside my head.

**SOPHOMORE DORM ASSIGNMENTS**

_Dorm 3A _

Joshua Abrams

Liam Smith

Finlay Jamieson

Max Davies

Aiden King

_Dor__m 3B_

Zachary Goode

Grant Newman

Jonas Anderson

Jeremy Greengrass

Benjamin Moore

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I got handed a piece of paper that was meant to be dorm assignments, I scanned for 'Max Davies' on the sheet and found he was in dorm 3A but with Josh. I found Bex and cornered her.

"Bex, we have a situation, Josh goes here and we're in his dorm."

**[A/N; PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH IF YOU DO! ;D]**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I do not own the Gallagher Girls or the Gallagher Academy Books._

**Chapter 5 – Reunited at Last**

**Bex POV**

"Shit… How are we gunna get through this night with out Josh realising it's you…?" I asked.

"I have no clue, I mean do we even have any like… boy type luggage?" Cammie replied. And as if on clue Mr Solomon (who now had a moustache and glasses and was called Mr Hills) said he had an announcement for the new boys, he us all round.

"All right boys," he said in a low voice "you're luggage-" but was interrupted by Tina Walters sorry I mean Samuel Johnson.

"But sir we turn up to the boys dorms with like bras in our bags and stuff!" she said maybe a little too loudly.

"Don't worry Mr Johnson we have special bags for you with every thing that a boy here will need to there is NO cause for concern just stick to your covers, OK?"

"Yes, sir." We all replied.

"Right off you go." And he started to hand out bags for each girl- I mean boy.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I don't think I had ever been so nervous than right then my legs were shaking.

"Ur, dude, are you alright?" said Bex in a deep voice that actually sounded just like a guy.

"Yeah," I replied in my guy voice "just tired."

"OK, well dude our dorm is on the 7th floor, apparently the other 6 floors below are reserved for classrooms."

"OK, cool, well at least there's a elevator I suppose."

"Yeah…"

As soon as the lift doors closed on us, Bex suddenly started talking in her normal voice but very quickly.

"OH GOD CAMMIE! What are we going to do? We're in a room with Josh!"

"I know, but at least we are gunna be able to get some background info on how he got here."

Then we heard the elevator doors ping for the seventh floor and knew it was time to face him…

* * *

**Josh POV**

'Heh this is going to be interesting' I thought to myself.

"I wonder what the new guys are gunna be like?" asked Finn (Finlay) asked.

But not soon after he had said this there was a sound like the turning of our dorm room handle. And the two guys stepped in. One was tall with cappuccino coloured skin, he looked very muscular, with black hair. And the other was, well, the one who reminded me of Cammie, in guy form obviously. Mid Brown hair, grey eyes, semi-muscular.

"Hey." They both said at the same time.

"Hey, guys come in!" I replied.

"So you must be Aiden and Max?" added Liam.

"Yeah" answered Aiden.

"Well welcome to Blackthorne." I said and they both gave us an awkward smile.

"Here are your beds," Finn pointed to the two beds in the corner of the room. "the bathroom is over there." and he pointed to a small wooden door at the other end of the room.

"Cool." Said Max, as he dumped his bag on his bed.

Wow this is awkward.

* * *

**Zach POV**

"DUDE!" Grant practically screamed at me "you need to get over Cammie, you like mucked up your whole relationship with her! Stop moping about, k?"

But I didn't think he realised the two newbies standing in the doorway. After an awkward silence the ginger kid asked.

"Who's Cammie?"

"Just some girl Zach has no chance of salvaging a relationship with." Said Jonas looking very smug.

"Yeah just some girl, like nobody." I added.

**[A/N: If enough people review I may be able to get another chappie up by later tonight!:D Also review telling me what POV's I should do because if you review me your opinion it means so much really! I promise :)]**

**Love y'all Cat xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I do not own the Gallagher Girls or the Gallagher Academy Books – Ally Carter does._

**[A/N; I'm sorry for the really short chapters I keep getting writer's block :P]**

**Chapter 6 – Reunited at Last**

**Cammie's POV**

"Soo.. Josh," I asked, "where abouts do you come from?" This sounded like an innocent enough question.

"Virginia, actually." he answered.

"Really?" asked Bex- I mean Aiden.

"Yeah."

"So do I! Where in Virginia are you from?" I replied.

"Roseville, it's a small town in Virginia."

"Ah cool. I'm from Richmond." I said, quickly thinking of a city in VA.

"What about you?" he asked Bex.

"Oh I'm from England," she replied because her guy voice did sound British, "from Brighton it's a small city in the south of England on the coast."

"Oh cool." Said Finn.

"Where do you come from?" Bex asked Finn and Liam.

"Cali, Long Beach to be exact." Said Liam, this was no surprise as he was very tanned.

"Washington." said Finn with a wink.

"Cheeky Bugger..." muttered Bex.

"So Josh what's it like living in a small town?" I asked seeing as the rest us where from big cities, wink, wink.

"It's cool can be pretty quiet though."

"Any good ladies in Roseville? I might visit if there are…" asked Bex. And I shot her a worried look.

"Well I suppose because the Gallagher Academy isn't far away, and that means… Cammie…"

"DUDE, FUCKING SHUT UP!" yelled Finn "I have heard enough about bloody Cammie to last me a lifetime."

Bex looked up suddenly interested.

"Who's Cammie?"

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Zach said Cammie was no-one. I was totally gunna tell her.

"Dude she sounds hot." Macey added sticking to her role.

"Yeah she is," added Zach, "but I have better stop being a douche or she is never gunna talk to me when she gets here tomorrow."

"What did you do to her to make you think you're a douche?" I asked, this was getting seriously interesting. Me and Macey sat down on our beds.

"Well," he began, "we kinda had this like little fling when we were at the Gallagher Academy last semester."

"More like you seriously liked Cammie and she didn't like you back." Scoffed Jonas. Zach gave him the 'you're dead to me' stare.

"I'm joking Zach, don't get so uptight… God." Jonas said but looked genuinely scared.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Me and Cammie had a real connection and I knew we would see each other for a long time after we left Gallagher. So I got her to meet me in the woods at the bottom of the Gallagher 'campus' earlier in the day at like 8 am, so we could at least see each other, but I didn't realise that Gallagher were coming here until Jonas hacked in to the schools Mainframe this morning." He explained, and I gave Jonas an approving look.

"So," Zach continued "we were talking and I said something to upset her."

"What?" Macey cried almost falling off her bed. I knew we had to confront Cammie.

* * *

**Josh's POV**

So Max was from Virginia, that's cool. But seriously Finn needs to calm down, I don't talk about Cammie that much.

"Who's Cammie?" asked Aiden.

"Basically," said Finn feeling he had to explain for me, "she's this great girl who Josh lost by being a douche bag and not accepting the fact that spies lie. Then he got a really annoying girlfriend who now thinks he's dead."

"Thanks Finn, it's not like I can't explain for myself." I said because I was pissed with him.

"Welcome." And Finn gave me a fucking massive smug grin.

"She sounds hot." Said Max.

"Yeah she is." I replied.

"So Josh," began Aiden, "how did you get here? Like were you recruited or something?"

"Not exactly, at Gallagher I found out that it was a school for spies by following Cammie there. And her mom, the headmistress, gave me some special like memory removing tea but it didn't work. So the next morning I remembered everything, my first thought was to go straight to Gallagher and tell them that I knew. And I ended up here."

**[A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all!:D And sorry the chapters keep being so uneventfull I keep getting Writer's block :'( and way thanks for reading, remember to follow, favourite and review!]**

**Love y'all, Cat xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – see Chapter Six

**[A/N I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for literally months, it's just I have had such a busy few months for example, I have had exams, athletics (track & field) county, regional and national championships and the weather in England has been amazing lately like 35 degrees not even joking. ANYWAY! Enough excuses I have been off school for like 2 weeks already… :/ ]**

**Cammie's POV**

Do all boys walk around their rooms without t-shirts on or were me and Bex extremely lucky? I could see she was practically drooling over Finlay and Liam. Josh's abs weren't too bad, maybe he'd been working out…?

"So what lessons do we have tomorrow?" I asked them, to try and force Bex out of her trance.

"Ur, yeah," began Liam "we have Cove Ops or Scientific Investigations, depending on which track you are on, then Counties Of the World, Languages where we are doing Korean, then P&E and that's it."

"Cool." Said Bex. And as if on cue there was a knock on the door, I rushed to open it and two familiar but significantly more manly faces where there. Macey and Liz!

"Urr hey," said Jeremy (Liz), "can we speak to Aiden and Max." Me and Bex hopped out of our room to speak to them. And all four of us sat down on the floor.

"What's up chicas?" I asked them.

"NEWS, Cammie, Big news." Said Liz

"We know where you where this morning and why you looked like death." Macey added.

"Zach." Said Liz. I didn't know how to react, I suddenly felt weak and bam next thing I see is darkness and the floor.

* * *

**Josh POV**

"There is something up with those boys, they seem almost up tight…" I said.

"Well yeah if you had moved to a new school, you'd be uptight," Liam added, "but I see what you mean they are, different."

"Hey, Finn get your laptop, we need to hack the Gallagher Academy system and that Mr Hill's phone, there is something off about them and those new boys."

"Sure thang, bucko!" replied Finn.

"Yeah don't call me 'bucko' you weirdo…" I replied in a smug tone.

"Do you want me to hack this or what?"

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact..." I replied, but to be honest it was useful having someone on the Research track in our dorm. Finn got to work hacking Mr Hill's phone and Gallagher database while me and Liam discussed if the new girls were gunna be hot or not.

"HAHA DONE!" shouted Finn,

"Woah calm down bucko," I joked.

* * *

**MR HILL'S MESSAGES TO A PROCLAIMED RACHEL MORGAN AS STATED IN HIS CONTACTS.**

**Mr Hill: **_Have arrived at Blackthorne. _

**Rachel Morgan: **_Good do all operatives look convincing?_

* * *

"Convincing?" I asked "Why would they need to look convincing?"

"I have no idea," replied Finn

* * *

**MH'S MESSAGES **

**MH: **_Yes, no-one will suspect a thing._

**RM: **_Brilliant tell the girls I wish them good luck._

* * *

"THEY ARE GIRLS." All three of us said at once.

* * *

**Zach POV**

God why did I say that to Cammie? it was totally uncalled for.

"Zach you ok? You look like death?" asked Jonas.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about all the Gallagher Girls arriving tomorrow."

"Well you wanna hit the gym with me?" asked Grant with a wink.

"Yeah actually I think I will."

So me and Grant got changed for the gym while Jonas hacked into NASA again, he was content on writing his name on Mars, using the Mars Rover.

Once we were changed we began the walk down the Blackthorne Fitness Suite.

But once we turned a corner we saw the weirdest thing, our two new roommates and another sophomore where carrying a sophomore down the corridor, he appeared to be unconscious…

But all of a sudden what appeared to be wig fell of the unconscious boy's head the redheaded boy Jeremy noticed this and picked it up. The boy appeared to have long mousey brown hair.

Jeremy shot us a look that I took to mean don't say anything…

* * *

**Josh's POV**

"Ok, so which boys are which girls?" I asked.

"Gimme a sec," said Finn, as he did some furiously fast typing, "here." He said as he opened a document.

All three of us stared at the document.

* * *

**GALLAGHER GIRLS' COVERS AND DORMS.**

_Anna Fetterman – Brandon Turner – Dorm 2A_

_Courtney Bauer – Ethan Adams – Dorm 2B_

_Kim Lee – Gabriel Wong –Dorm 2B _

_Rebecca Baxter – Aiden King – Dorm 3A_

_Cameron Morgan – Max Davies – Dorm 3A _

_Macey McHenry – Benjamin Moore – Dorm 3B_

_Elizabeth Sutton – Jeremy Greengrass – Dorm 3B_

_Tina Walters – Samuel Johnson – Dorm 4A_

_Eva Alvarez – Mason Martinez – Dorm 4A_

_Mick Morrison – Justin Campbell – Dorm 4B_

* * *

We didn't seem to say anything for about 3 minutes. I broke the silence by saying, "We have to tell them we know."

Finn and Liam nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

When I awoke I was sitting in the nurse's office with Liz, Macey and Bex.

"OK, Max you can head back to your dorm now, just keep an eye on him Aiden, ok?" said the nurse, and Bex nodded.

So we started back to our dorms, along the long winding corridor, up in the elevator, and along to our dorm. Bex grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. And there in our room were Liam, Finlay and Josh, all seemed like they were waiting for us. Once they knew we were there they all stood up in unison, and Josh cleared his throat.

"We know who you two really are," said Liam.

"Yes," added Finlay.

"Hello Cammie and Bex. How are you?" said Josh.


End file.
